Sloop race
This is the official Shadow Guardians Sloop Race Championship page Note, this is on the Crimson Ocean! For up to date information, we suggest you check out this thread regularly: http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=159580 Who? The races are open to anybody with their own sloop. Members of the Shadow Guardians have a cheaper entrance fee How? In order to enter, send a /tell to Okaw with your vessel name and the name of your partner (if you have one) before 11:45AM pirate time on the day of the race. Once you have been acknowledged, you must then pay the entry fee, somebody involved with the race will the ask to whisk aboard, you then order them to navigate in order to chart you. At Noon game time, a starting signal will be made across the /fo chat channel, and individually by /tell to any boats not in the flag. Upon this signal, all ships may then deport. If any ship departs before this signal, a false start will be called and the race will be restarted. If a second false start is made, the offending boat will be penalized. Rules 1.1 Only Sloops are permitted to be used 1.2 However any subclass of sloop may be used 2.1 Team may consist of no more than 2 players 2.2 However, as many swabbies as the game permits shall be allowed 3. All entries MUST be received 15 minutes before the published start time 4. All sloops must be in port at the starting island 10 minutes before the published start time 5.1 How you configure your voyage setting is up to you 5.2 However no boat shall use the swabbie transport voyage configuration 6.1 Boats MUST pass each island in published race (no cutting corners) 6.2 Violation of this rule WILL result in Disqualification 7. The first boat to put into port and disappear from the league point shall be declared the winner. 8. An island judge shall be in place at each island to ensure that all vessels pass that island 9. The race shall continue even if a boat is engaged in battle. This comes under the tactics of the race 10. Prizes shall be awarded to the boats that come 1st and 2nd of each race. The final prize shall be awarded to the team, who, at the end of the series, has scored the fewest points 11. scoring is as follows: 1st - 1 point 2nd - 2 points 3rd - 3 points 4th - 4 points etc. Any boat that does not start or finish, shall be scored points equal to the number of competitors in that race, plus 1 Schedule Race 1 Saturday 4th September Noon Game time, Sakejima-Terra-Prolix Perlieu-Lima Race 2 Saturday 18th September POSTPONED UNTIL 25th SEPTEMBER Noon Game time Lima-Lonelywood Lagoon- Corona Reef Race 3 Saturday 25th September POSTPONED INDEFINATELY Noon Game time Sakejima-Viridis-Terra-Sakejima The race organizer reserves the right to alter or edit this schedule with no warning. Good Luck! Results Race 1 1st Winklecat and Laura ---------17 minutes 41 seconds 2nd Clarence -------------------------+3 minutes 19 seconds 3rd Hawk and Ultimatedark ----+19 minutes 52 seconds 4th Wildrose ----------------------------RETIRED Category:In-game events